This invention relates to polyester cushions for various applications.
It is desirable in modern vehicles to control the temperature of the seat to increase the comfort to the vehicle occupant. For example, truckers can spend a significant amount of time seated in the vehicle during lengthy cross-country trips. As a result, seating comfort is especially important for truckers. Typically, vehicle HVAC systems may not adequately cool the interface between the driver and the seat.
For heating, resistive heating elements have been arranged between seat bottom foam cushions and seat coverings to heat a vehicle seat. However, it may not be desirable to use electrical heating elements for various reasons and they cannot cool the seat.
Vehicle seats typically use polyurethane foam cushions as the primary support for the occupant. The structure of the foam does not permit air to flow through the foam. Recently, some manufacturers have formed holes in the foam cushion so that conditioned air can be blown through the holes. However, providing the holes, and any other passageways, can add cost and complexity to manufacturing the cushion. Furthermore, polyurethane cushions have undesirable flammability and recyclability properties.
What is needed is a system that regulates the temperature of a cushion by providing conditioned air, for example, in a seat.